Hunter
by pea nanodayo
Summary: Dalam lengkingan pistol dan dentingan pedang perak. Mereka bekerjasama, membunuh vampire yang merajarela. Dan rahasia akan kebenaran pun terkuak dalam guratan luka./charaxreader/akan ada OC
1. Chapter 1

Hunter

Dalam lengkingan pistol dan dentingan pedang perak. Mereka bekerjasama, membunuh vampire yang merajarela. Dan rahasia akan kebenaran pun terkuak dalam guratan luka.

...

Di perpustakaan Aku mencari-cari buku yang ingin kubaca, sebenarnya aku bingung. Namun saat menyusuri rak buku tentang mythology mataku tertarik akan buku tebal yang sudah usang bersampul hitam dengan judul "vampire" yang tertulis dengan warna perak.

Aku mengambilnya lalu duduk di meja baca dan mulai membuka lembar demi lembarnya.

" _merekalah yang terus mengapdi pada takdir yang sadis.. merekalah yang selalu berbakti pada dunia yang kejam.. merekalah yang mendapat anugrah kutukan abadi.. merekalah yang paling kuat dalam menyembunyikan kelemahan diri.. merekalah yang paling tabah menghadapi siksaan yang pedih.. tanpa segan menghiasi dunia kelam mereka dengan pertumpahan darah.. merekalah yang dengan berani mengenakan mahkota dosa.. merekalah.. vampire"_

Suara bising dari sekerumunan murid seolah-olah memecahkan gendang telingaku. Aku di buat kesal karena tidak bisa membaca buku dengan tenang. Oh, ayolah, ini kan perpustakaan. Bukankah seharusnya memang keadaannya tenang dan sunyi? Lalu apa yang menyebabkan tempat ini jadi begitu gaduh bagai terminal bus di seberang.

Aku segera bangkit dan melihat keadaannya, kulihat ada segerombolan murid mengelilingi sesuatu. Eh, kurasa mereka berebut untuk melihat ke arah jendela. tiba-tiba dari dalam kerumunan tersebut, muncullah sesosok gadis ramping,rambut ikal panjang sewarna caramel yang menyeruak keluar dari desakan-desakan murid dan bergegas ke arah ku. Ternyata itu adalah sahabatku, miwa.

"miwa, ada apa?" tanyaku. Ia nampak panik, dengan terbata-bata ia segera menjawab.

"nanti kau juga akan tahu, yang penting sekarang kita harus melapor pada guru" katanya lalu menarik tangan ku dan di bawanya berlari menuju tempat tujuannya, kantor guru. Setibanya di sana ia langsung melapor pada seorang guru, namun di pintu masuk ruang guru kami di hadang oleh seorang pemuda bersurai merah dengan aura dingin sekaligus mengintimidasi yang kuat. Tentu saja aku dan miwa terdiam setelah melangkah mundur beberapa langkah darinya.

"kalian kemari ada urusan apa?" tanyanya dengan datar yang entah kenapa menakutkan. Aku menunduk tak sanggup menatap lantaran tak sanggup menatap matanya.

"anoo.. kami akan melapor kepada sensei" kata miwa menjawabnya, astagah, dia memang anak yang kelewat berani bahkan di kondisi seperti ini.

"beritahukan saja padaku, sekarang aku sudah resmi jadi pengajar di sini" katanya pasti.

'hah!? Dia jadi guru? Mudah-mudahan ia tidak mengajar di kelas kami' kataku dalam hati.

"baiklah sensei, ada seorang siswi yang terjatuh dari lantai atas. Ia sekarang terbaring dengan kepala berdarah di halaman belakang" kata miwa terburu-buru. Aku sweatdrop karenanya.

"astaga miwa-chan, kenapa kamu tadi tidak langsung menelpon ambulans saja?"kataku frustasi. Coba kalau dia langsung mengontak pihak berwajib, pasti kita juga tidak akan berhadapan dengan pria menakutkan ini kan?

"langkah yang di ambil oleh teman mu ini tidak salah, sebaiknya memang harus melapor pada guru dahulu sebelum pada pihak luar atau yang berwajib." Katanya sambil menatap intens padaku, matanya dwi warna dengan warna merah dan kuning emas, wajahnya amat menawan, kulitnya putih pucat dan surainya menyala merah berkibar di terpa angin dari jendela. Ah, jadi ini pemandangan yang sedari tadi aku lewatkan?, ah, tapi tetap saja menakutkan.

"baiklah, antarkan aku kesana" perintahnya mutlak, aku pun berjalan beriringan dengan miwa sementara sensei itu berjalan di belakang kami.

"sst hei miwa, apa maksudnya ini?" tanyaku berbisik tidak jelas pada miwa.

"ok, aku akan menceritakan semuanya dari awal" ia nampak menarik nafas dalam-dalam, seolah mempersiapkan diri untuk kisah yang panjang dan menegangkana.

"tadi aku sedang duduk di samping jendela perpustakaan menunggumu, tiba-tiba aku melihat sekelebat sesuatu jatuh dari atas tepatnya lantai atap sekolah. Ketika aku melihat kebawah, aku mendapati seorang siswi telah terkapar dengan kepala berdarah. Oleh karena itu banyak orang yang berkerumun di dekat jendela, namun aku langsung menarikmu untuk menemaniku melapor pada guru" katanya panjang lebar, ouh, ok. Aku faham sekarang.

"aku akui tindakanmu tadi tepat, namun mendengar ceritamu tadi aku jadi berpikir. Kenapa kau tidak menyuruh teman atau dirimu sendiri untuk segera pergi ke atap guna memeriksa keadaan? Bisa saja dia bukan terjatuh atau bunuh diri tetapi ia terjatuh karena ada yang mendorongnya?" tanya guru itu ikut nimbrung, huft, sudah kuduga ia mendengar ucapan ku dan miwa.

"maaf sensei, karena panik saya jadi tidak kepikiran tentang hal itu" jawab miwa jujur, ada raut rasa bersalah menyelimutinya. Yha, walau tidak kentara oleh mata orang biasa. Tapi hei, aku kan sahabatnya sejak lama tentu saja tahu.

Kami pun tiba di area yang di maksud, tampak di sana seorang siswi masih terkapar tidak berdaya dengan darah segar berceceran di sekitarnya. Miwa langsung mendekat guna memeriksa tubuh korban, namun segera ku cegah ketika guru itu bertindak.

"tidak usah repot-repot, biar aku yang urus masalah ini" katanya lalu berjongkok di dekat tubuh korban, ia melihat leher korban lalu memeriksa denyut nadi di leher dan tangannya. Wajahnya nampak tenang seperti biasa, hingga aku tidak dapat menebak siswi itu selamat atau tidak. Setelah itu merogoh saku jas nya dan mengeluarkan telpon dan menghubungi seseorang.

"ada insiden di sini, tangani secepatnya." Kata guru itu singkat lalu mengakhiri panggilannya. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah kami. "sebaiknya kalian cepat kembali ke kelas, masalah ini akan segera di selidiki."

"baik sensei" kataku sambil menarik tangan miwa untuk segera pergi dari tepat ini,lari.

"(your name)-chan, tapi kan.."

"miwa!" aku memotong ucapan miwa dengan sebuah teriakan, gerakan kami seketika terhenti. "miwa-chan... maaf... aku hanya merasakan.." kini ucapanku terputus saat tangan miwa menggengam tanganku dengan lembut.

"aku tahu, kau merasakan firasat buruk kan?" tatapan matanya yang indah itu kini tampak teduh seolah mencoba menenangkanku. Giliran tatapanku yang tiba-tiba memburam, air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata. Aku pun menangis pilu dalam pelukan miwa.

"hiks.. miwa.. aku takut.." kataku sesenggukan.

"tidak apa-apa, takut itu wajar." Miwa menepuk-nepuk punggungku dengan lembutnya.

...

"temui aku setelah ini vampire" kata seseorang dengan nada bossy.

"rupanya anda sudah tahu siapa saya, baiklah" jawab orang tersebut patuh.


	2. Chapter 2 (crissan tea and blood)

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi, aku pun segera bergegas pulang bersama miwa. Berita tentang insiden itu segera tersebar ke seluruh penghuni sekolahan, dan kini telingaku kelewat kenyang mendengar cerita tentang insiden itu dalam berbagai versi. Namun yang pasti, korban tersebut adalah siswi kelas 1-B yang merupakan adik kelas ku, dan di pastikan dia telah tewas.

"ne.. ne.. (your name)-chan, ayo ikut aku belanja" kata miwa riang padaku. Aku mengangguk menyanggupinya. Dan kini kami pun mampir di sebuah supermarket. Miwa segera menyeretku ke rak berisi berbagai macam teh.

"aku traktir kau teh, hehe.. lumayan kan untuk melengkapi koleksi teh mu di lemari hm?" godanya sambil mengambil beberapa teh. miwa ternyata sudah tahu kalau aku maniak teh, yah, walau aku baru memulainya beberapa minggu yang lalu.

"baiklah, aku memilih teh camomille, rosella, jasmine.."

"etetetete.. kau ini memanfaatkan traktiranku yha?" tanyanya curiga. Aku kikuk dibuatnya.

"baiklah, aku memilih green tea saja" aku pun mengambil sekotak teh green tea dari rak yang memang tinggal satu. Namun sebuah tangan menyerobotnya dan mengambil lebih cepat dariku. Karena kesal akupun segera menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang berani-beraninya mengambil teh itu. namun yang kulihat adalah seorang lelaki berambut magenta dengan mata tajam dwi warna. Seketika ciutlah nyali dan niatku untuk marah-marah padanya.

"ah, sensei juga belanja di sini? Kebetulan sekali" celetuk miwa dengan riangnya, astaga anak ini.

"yha, stok green tea ku tengah habis" jawabnya singkat.

"eh, jadi sensei gemar minum teh juga? Wah.. lihat-lihat (your name)-chan, kalian sehobi" goda miwa sambil menyikut pinggangku. Dasar anak ini.

"yha, eh maksudku.." ucapanku terhenti ketika tahu sensei berambut merah itu pergi menuju kasir untuk membayar dan pergi. "miwa!" aku menatap tajam miwa. Namun miwa nampak memalingkan muka sambil bersiul-siul tidak jelas.

"ahk, cepat pilih teh yang akan kau ambil. Aku ada urusan setelah ini." Katanya mengalihkan perhatian, aku pun menurut sambil mengambil sekotak teh krissan. Yah, setidaknya ialah yang mentraktirku teh, bahkan sebagai permintaan maaf ia juga membelikanku coklat.

"tidak mau mampir kerumahku dulu untuk minum teh?" tawarku padanya, namun ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"kapan-kapan saja, hari ini aku ada urusan sepele yang tidak patut di sepelekan. Hehe.. Bye-bye (your name)-chan!" katanya sambil melambai dan berlari menuju arah yang berlawanan denganku. Aku pun segera melangkah untuk pulang, tinggal beberapa blok lagi hingga sampai di pintu gerbang rumahku.

"aku pulang" kataku ketika memasuki rumah yang gelap, tak ada yang menjawab. Tentu saja, karena ayah,ibu dan adikku memilih tinggal di desa untuk menemani kakek dan nenekku yang semakin hari semakin mengkhawatirkan saja keadaanya.

Aku menyalakan saklar lampu dan teranglah keadaan sekitar. Aku sudah terbiasa tinggal sendiri di rumah besar bergaya jepang kuno ini, kata ayah rumah ini adalah peninggalan turun temurun dari kakek buyut kami. Walau begitu tetap saja aku sedikit kesulitan mengurus rumah tua sebesar ini.

"nyaa.." shiro, kucing ku yang berbulu putih selembut kapas itu mengeong saat menyela di kakiku. Aku kemudian berjongkok untuk mengelus bulunya. Setelah mandi dan berganti baju,aku memberi makan shiro lalu pergi ke dapur untuk memasak. Sederhana saja, aku membuat onigiri isi plum asam dan ikan asap.

Kulihat langit malam dari jendela, nampak indah dengan bintang bertaburan di sana. Namun juga entah kenapa menakutkan. Aku membuka lemari tempat dimana aku menyimpan bahan makanan, disana terjejer beberapa koleksi tehku. Awalmula aku menjadi maniak teh karena aku ingin menenangkan pikiranku yang akhir-akhir merasakan firasat buruk. Aku tak habis pikir akan penyebabnya, namun yang pasti ada hal yang terjadi di luar sana. Dan aku terlalu takut untuk menyelidiki.

Aku meletakkan teh krissan yang baru saja ku beli, namun kemudian aku mengambilnya sebuah dari kotaknya dan menyeduhnya. Setelah itu aku duduk di beranda memandang kolam ikan mas yang baru saja kubersihkan kemarin. Malam yang tenang di temani seteko teh krissan yang hangat dan shiro yang bergelung manja.

"hh.. setidaknya aku masih bisa menenangkan diriku sejenak" kataku sambil menyesap teh krisan ku perlahan. Tiba-tiba aku melihat sekelebat bayangan melompati pagar kayu tinggi, dan firasat burukku makin kuat. Aku seketika terkesiap saat mendengar debuman keras di halaman rumah.

"hai gadis kecil, maukah kau bersenang-senang denganku?" seorang pria dengan kecepatan tinggi berdiri di hadapanku, matanya merah menyala, gigi taringnya panjang hingga aku terduduk lemas ketakutan ia tampak seperti..

"vampire" kataku tanpa sadar. Pria itu tampak menyeringai menakutkan seolah mengiyakan, dan dengan cepat membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar bersiap menyerangku, namun tanpa di duga shiro melompat dan mencakari wajah pria itu. ia menyerang membabi buta hingga pria itu kerepotan. Aku mundur perlahan ke dalam rumah untuk memanggil polisi. Namun gerakanku terhenti saat tubuh shiro terkoyak dan tetesan darahnya menciprat kemana-mana hingga menodai beningnya air kolam. Dan tubuh shiro yang tak utuh itupun terlempar tepat di kakiku.

Rasa takut ku mendadak menguap,tergantikan amarah yang luar vampire itu kini menatapku garang, aku balik menatapnya sinis. Segera aku berlari menuju ruang keluarga dimana terdapat katana terpajang di sana, vampire itu mengikutiku dengan cepat. Aku segera memasang kuda-kuda dengan katana di tanganku.

"sudahlah. Kita akhiri saja keributan ini.. jangan membuang-buang tenagamu dengan senjata yang bahkan tidak dapat melukaiku" kata vampire itu dengan tenang. Aku tergugu mendengarnya, benar juga, hanya perak lah yang dapat melukainya. Eh, tapi bila ku serang matanya untuk mengalihkan perhatian lalu kabur ku rasa itu akan berhasil.

"tapi tak ada salahnya untuk mencoba bukan?" kini aku menyeringai pada vampire itu. namun tiba-tiba tubuh vampire itu terbelah dua dengan darah hitam mengucur darinya, vampire itu tewas di tempat kemudian dengan perlahan tubuhnya mengering dan menjadi abu. Hei, siapa yang menebasnya saat aku saja belum bergerak?

"merepotkan saja..eh? Kenapa kau hendak menyerang vampire dengan senjata mainan itu (name)-cchi?" tanya seorang pria tinggi besar bak raksasa dengan rambut ungu sebahu yang terurai. aku makin terkejut dibuatnya, pria tersebut mengenggam pedang berkilau, umm .. mungkin dari perak. Jadi dialah yang telah menebas vampire tadi dan menyelamatkanku?

"jadi kau yang telah menyelamatkanku? Trimakasih.. tapi siapa kau? Dan darimana kau tahu tentang diriku?" aku penasaran.

"murasakibara atsushi, aku tahu dirimu dari akashi-cchi. Aku kesinipun karena di perintahkan olehnya" jawabnya dengan malas.

"Akashi-cchi? Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya, apa dia pemimpinmu?" tanyaku penasaran. Murasakibara tidak menjawab, ia hanya mendekatiku hingga tepat di depanku lalu menyejajarkan tubuhnya agar bisa bertatapan langsung denganku. Mata kecubung itu menatapku tajam.

"aku terlalu malas menjawabnya, tanyakan saja padanya saat bertemu. Oyasumi (name)-cchi" ia pun menyentuh dahiku dengan telunjuknya, dan entah kenapa pandanganku memburam kemudian gelap dan aku tak sadarkan diri.

...

Aku terbangun dari tidur. Kulirik jam di hanphone ku menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Kepalaku pusing entah kenapa. Sepertinya aku kemarin mengalami sesuatu yang berat. Tapi apa? Kulihat shiro tengah meringkuk pada karpet kamarku, aku lega melihatnya. Aku keluar kamar dengan pelan-pelan agar tidak membangunkan shiro yang masih terlelap. Aku langsung memeriksa beranda, kolam ikan dan ruang kluarga, tidak ada apa-apa disana kecuali keadaannya normal-normal saja.

"hhh.. tentu saja tidak ada apa-apa.. apa sih yang ku khawatirkan?" kataku pada diri sendiri sambil memijit kepalaku yang pusing. Aku mengirim sms pada miwa untuk mengatakan padanya bahwa aku tidak dapat masuk hari ini. Setelah itu aku beranjak ke dapur untuk sarapan walau sekedar beberapa lembar roti dan segelas teh manis hangat.

Shiro mendekatiku saat aku tengah bersantai usai sarapan. Ia hanya menatapku dengan intens,tak biasanya ia bersikap seperti itu. bisanya ia akan mengeong atau menggesek-ngesekkan tubuhnya pada kakiku dan kemudian minta dielus atau di pangku, ah, mungkin dia hanya lapar. Aku pun mengeluarkan sekotak makanan kucing kemudian menuangkannya ke dalam mangkuk makanan milik shiro.

"ayo makan, sarapan sudah siap shiro" kataku sambil mengelusnya,lagi-lagi aku dibuat heran. Selain mengacuhkan elusanku, ia pun seolah enggan memakan makanannya. "shiro, apa kamu juga sakit?" tanyaku dengan was-was. Shiro malah melenggang pergi menuju kamar, karena pensaran, aku pun segera mengikutinya.

"baiklah, ternyata kamu Cuma sedang ingin bermalas-malasan yhak?" tanyaku sambil mengelusnya yang meringkuk di karpet. "terserahlah, aku juga mau tidur lagi" dan ucapanku di akhiri dengan rebahnya diriku pada empuknya kasur.

...

"apa maksudmu berbuat seolah-olah kamu masih manusia biasa?" suara berat itu kini menginterupsi.

"saya hanya ingin menjalani hari-hari saya dengan damai sebelum saya lepas kendali dan terbunuh di tangan anda, tuan" jawab seseorang dengan tenang

"ouh.. tapi kurasa bukan aku yang akan membunuh mu" sang tuan nampak menyeringai

"lantas siapa?" orang tersebut mulai gugup

"kenapa kau bertanya sesuatu yang sudah jelas jawabannya?" dan kini sang tuan pun menatap pada orang yang kini menundukkan kepala, sedih.

TBC

...

Huaaa.. mohon maaf sebersar-besarnya atas segaa typo saya yang mungkin membingungkan para pembaca :"v / tapi saya akan berusaha memperbaikinya kok. Hehe

Semoga fic ini bisa menghibur :v /


	3. Chapter 3 (friend)

Cerita ini berlanjut.

Selamat membaca :v /

...

"(your name)-chan!.. (your name)-chan!.. bangun!" seseorang mengguncang-nguncang tubuhku. Aku menggeliat lalu membuka mata. Kulihat miwa yang tersenyum lega. Akh, jadi aku tadi beneran tidur yha.

"hah... syukurlah kau tidak papa" iyha, tapi kau menganggu tidurku.

"kenapa kau di sini? Bukannya kau seharusnya masih di sekolah?" tanyaku.

"hei, ini sudah 1 jam dari bel pulang sekolah, aku menjengukmu, saat tahu pintu rumah tidak di kunci dan keadaan sunyi tentu aku jadi panik dan langsung mencarimu" kata miwa memburu dengan nada khawatir. Aku tersenyum mendengarnya.

"trimakasih ya.. aku sudah baikan kok" kataku lalu bangkit. " ayo kita makan siang bersama. Dari tadi kau belum makan kan?" tanyaku, miwa mengangguk antusias. Kami pun pergi ke dapur untuk memasak dan makan bersama.

"ne.. ne.. (your name)-chan.. kamu tahu tidak?" tanya miwa setelah menandaskan makanannya.

"apa?" tanyaku sambil membereskan wadah-wadah kotor.

"ternyata guru tampan berambut merah itu mengajar sastra jepang di kelas kita lho" miwa mengatakannya sambil terkikik senang, aku shock di buatnya. " dan namanya itu akashi seijuuro"

"oh.. pantas rambutnya merah" kataku acuh.

"dan ada murid pindahan yang keren sekali lho... namanya kise ryouta"

"pasti warna rambutnya kuning" tebakku asal.

"iyha, bener eh, kok kamu tahu?" miwa menatapku curiga.

"nebak dari nama nya" jawabku santai. "lanjutkan ceritamu"

"ok, aku lanjutkan. Dia anaknya keren sekali lho, sepertinya dia seorang model. Anaknya juga menyenangkan, baik dan ramah. Banyak anak perempuan yang ribut ingin berbicara dengannya, suasana kelas menjadi gaduh hingga akashi-sensei menghukum nya berdiri di belakang kelas" miwa mengakhiri cerita panjangnya dengan meneguk segelas ice tea yang baru saja kubuat. Hhh.. anak ini. "Oh yha hampir lupa, ada lagi seorang anak pindahan yang suka sekali menghilang dan tiba-tiba muncul, namanya.. um.. ah! Kuroko tetsuya" kata miwa dengan antusias. "coba tebak apa warna rambutnya?"

"yha jelas hitam" jawabku mantap, namun miwa malah tertawa.

"hahahahha.. salah, warnanya biru muda" kata miwa dengan nada penuh kemenangan.

"heh!?" aku kaget, namun kemudian kembali tenang.

"dia anaknya manis-manis imut gitu deh, sayang wajahnya selalu datar dan sangat sulit menyadaari keberadaanya, apalagi mencarinya" kata miwa sambil terkikik. "kamu pasti menyesal deh gak bisa masuk hari ini" ejek miwa padaku.

"hh.. yha yha, sahabatnya sendiri sakit malah diejek. Iya deh, sekarang aku faham..." kataku pura-pura kecewa, padahal dalam hati cekikikan tidak jelas. Miwa mulai gelagapan, ia nampak menyesal.

"ah, eh, maksudku tidak begitu (your name)-chan.." ucapan miwa terputus saat aku mendadak memeluknya.

"hehehe.. iya-iyha.. aku tadi Cuma mau ngoda kamu kok" kataku dengan nada santai, miwa nampak lega.

"kamu ini" miwa pun kembali meneguk sisa ice tea nya. aku pun berjalan menuju kulkas untuk mengambil ice tea tambahan, namun tanpa sengaja aku menginjak ekor shiroe.

"akh! Maaf shiroe, aku tadi tidak menyadari mu" kataku menyesal, namun anehnya shiroe tetap diam seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ia lalu menoleh menatap miwa, aku pun menoleh pada miwa. Miwa yang jadi objek tatapan mata gugup di buatnya.

"oi shiroe, dia ini sahabatku yang sering main kesini, jangan-jangan kau memang sakit beneran yha sampai-sampai lupa ingatan?" kataku sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala shiroe.

"eh? Shiroe sakit?" Miwa tampak kaget.

"errr.. entahlah, tapi dari tadi sikapnya aneh. Dia jadi kucing pendiam yang aneh" kataku sambil menatap khawatir pada shiroe. Miwa menarik tanganku keluar menuju beranda.

"yuk duduk di beranda, di sini panas". Dan kini aku duduk santai bersama miwa memandangi kolam ikan mas yang air jernihnya memantulkan cahaya langit sore.

"astaga, sudah sore rupanya" kata miwa lalu masuk ke rumah lagi saat belum genap semenit kami duduk. Aku pun menghela napas mengekorinya. Ia nampak berkemas-kemas dan mengenakan sepatunya.

"besok kamu sekolahkan?"

"yha, ku usahakan" jawabku sekenanya, miwa cemberut. Namun lalu tersenyum maklum.

"baiklah, aku pulang dulu yha (your name)-chan. bye-bye" katanya sambil berlalu.

"bye-bye" kini hanya tinggal keheningan yang menemani ku. Aku memandang lukisan di dekat pintu masuk, itu adalah lukisan bunga sakura nan indah. Miwa lah yang melukisnya, ia memang pandai melukis dan menggambar.

Awal kami bertemu adalah di taman bermain pemukiman rumah kami saat usia kamu masih lima tahun, waktu itu kami memulainya selayaknya persahabatan biasa, berkenalan, bermain bersama, bersenang-senang bersama, berusaha masuk sekolah yang sama, saling berbagi suka dan duka, curhat ngalor ngidul entah masalah kluarga atau sampai makanan kesukaan.

Dia adalah orang ter absurd yang ku kenal, aneh, tak terduga, suka tertawa, namun di balik itu semua tersimpan hati yang sehangat mentari dan seputih salju.

Daripada di bilang sahabat mungkin kami lebih sesuai di sebut saudara. Apalagi faktor kluarga kami yang sama, namun berbeda untuk kasus miwa. Orang tuanya meninggal karena kebakaran di rumah, ia satu-satunya korban selamat. Beruntung ia mempunyai kakek dan para paman yang baik hati dan tulus menyayanginya. Ia berkali-kali di ajak untuk tinggal bersama salah satu keluarganya, bahkan olehku, namun ia tetap menolak dan lebih senang tinggal sendiri di sebuah apartemen tak jauh dari tempat tinggal ku.

Walau tiap bulan ia selalu dikirimi uang oleh para pamannya dan dikirimi hasil panen kakeknya. Ia tetap ingin berusaha mandiri untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya sendiri dengan bekerja sebagai penulis dan pelukis. Yah, dialah inspirasiku. Dia selalu tabah dalam menghadapi segala cobaan dan terus maju ke depan.

"prak!" bunyi gaduh terdengar dari arah gudang. Yah, kurasa sudah waktunya berhenti bernostalgia. Aku segera berlari menuju sumber bunyi. Bukan tikus atau barang pecah yang ku dapat. Namun shiro yang tengah terduduk menatapku di atas sebuah peti tua. Aku terheran melihatnya.

"hhh.. kukira kau menemukan tikus, shiro" komentarku sambil mendekati shiro. Shiro melompat turun dari peti lalu dengan isyarat mata seolah berkata 'bukalah'. Aku heran, namun setelah ku amati aku terkejut bukan main.

"jangan-jangan ini yang di maksud ayah, peti yang berisikan harta karun peninggalan kakek buyut." Hatiku berdebar-debar. Bagaimana tidak, Jika isinya emas dan berlian dan berbagai macam harta yang tak ternilai harganya harus ku apakan? bila itu harta kenapa ayah dulu tidak mencarinya sampai ketemu? Dengan gugup aku membuka peti tersebut secara perlahan.

Dan yang ku dapati adalah sebuah pedang yang bilahnya berkilau indah dan pegangannya berwarna emas motif sulur yang nampak elegan, ah, ada sebuah mirah delima menempel anggun pada batas antara bilah dan pengangannya. tak hanya itu, aku juga menemukan sebuah belati yang nampak seperti tiruan dari pedang tersebut, namun dalam ukuran kecil tentunya.

"woah, aku tak menyangka kakek buyut punya barang seperti ini" aku mengambil pedang tersebut dengan hati-hati seolah barang itu dari kaca tipis yang mudah pecah. Ternyata pedang ini cukup berat mengingat panjang dan ukurannya. Dan aku juga mengangkat dengan tenang belati kecil yang merupakan tiruan pedang tersebut. Kuamati kilau dua benda tersebut, apa ini terbuat dari perak? Jika memang perak, berarti ini bisa untuk membunuh vampire kan. Lalu kenapa kakek menyimpan benda seperti ini? Ah, pasti memang hanya untuk koleksi.

"apa keluargamu belum menceritakan apapun tentang perjanjian mereka?" sebuah suara mengomentariku. Aku segera menoleh dan melihat surai merah itu lagi.

...

"apa saya boleh meminta sesuatu?"

"boleh, tapi aku bukan peri baik hati yang dapat mengabulkan segala permintaanmu"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4 (tersibaknya rahasia)

Aloha :v / balik lagi dengan segala perbaikan di sana-sini yang mungkin belum maksimal.

Warning : positif AU, typo, dan sodara-sodaranya.

Selamat membaca

...

sungguh, diantara semua orang yang telah ku kenal. Hanya orang itu yang kunobatkan sebagai mahluk penuh kejutan. Datang ke rumah orang tanpa permisi dan apa perlunya ia tiba-tiba datang kemari? Jangan-jangan dia stalker.

"ada perlu apa sampai anda kemari, akashi-sensei?" tanyaku sinis sambil menggenggam erat kedua bilah senjata tajam itu, untuk berjaga-jaga bila akashi akan melakukan hal yang membahayakan.

"sungguh tak sopan, kau bertanya tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku terlebih dahulu (your name)" jawabnya seolah mengejek tatakramaku.

"sensei! Justru, Anda yang tidak sopan karena memasuki rumah orang tanpa permisi!" teriakku kesal sambil menunjuk tepat di wajahnya.

"aku tadi sudah permisi namun nampaknya kau terlalu sibuk mengagumi pedang itu hingga tidak mendengar ketukan dan salamku dari pintu, jadinya aku masuk saja" kini wajah akashi terlihat santai. Hhh.. tadi miwa, dan sekarang orang ini yang berhasil masuk rumahku tanpa ku ketahui.

"Shintarou, kembalilah ke wujud asalmu" akashi nampak memerintah seseorang, tapi aku tidak melihat siapa-siapa di sini selain aku, dan kucingku shi-Shintarou!? Yha, kucingku shiroe perlahan berubah menjadi seorang pemuda tinggi, dengan rambut hijau dan mata berkilau seindah batu zamrud dalam bingkai kacamata berfragmen hitam yang kuyakini ia adalah Shintarou yang dimaksud akashi-sensei.

"pertama-tama, Namaku midorima shintarou. Aku vampire yang merangkap sebagai ahli sihir" kata midorima sambil menaikkan kacamatanya. "akulah yang tadi menyamar menjadi kucing itu"

"jika kau yang menyamar jadi kucingku shiroe, lalu di mana sekarang kucingku shiroe yang asli?" tanyaku cemas. Midorima tidak menjawab, namun ia nampak bergumam mengucapkan sesuatu lalu menyentuh keningku dengan telunjuknya. Bagai gulungan film yang berputar, aku mengingat semuanya, yha. Malam itu- teh-vampire-shiroe- darah-katana- terbelah- murasakibara- akashi- gelap. Aku jatuh terduduk, ah tidak. Aku tidak boleh terbawa suasana dalam keadaan yang membingungkan ini. Aku harus tenang dan fokus.

"hhh.. baiklah. Ayo kita bicarakan ini baik-baik" kataku sambil mengusap mataku yang berkaca-kaca dengan punggung tangan, tentu saja, aku kan masih memegang dua senjata tajam.

"sebaiknya letakkan dulu benda itu" akashi dengan nada entah memberi saran atau perintah.

Tapi tetap saja aku menurutinya. Kami pun menuju ruang kluarga sambil membawa peti berisi pedang dan belati tersebut. Setelah kubuatkan teh, pembicaraan pun di mulai.

"apa kalian berdua ini vampire?" tanyaku memulai. Keduanya mengangguk.

"hh.. baiklah. Tolong ceritakan padaku dari awal" pintaku.

"kaum vampire terbagi atas 3 kasta. Kasta pertama adalah vampire yang terlahir dari kedua orang tua vampir, lalu kasta kedua adalah vampire yang salah satu orang tuanya adalah manusia, dan.."

"kasta yang terakhir adalah vampir yang terlahir dari kedua orang tuanya manusia kan?" tanyaku antusias "eh, tapi jika keduanya manusia kenapa anaknya bisa jadi vampire yhak?" aku jadi bingung sendiri.

"dugaan mu tidak sepenuhnya salah, namun sebagai tambahan. manusia yang tergigit dan terhisap darahnya oleh vampire akan menjadi Vampire kasta ketiga" ucapan akashi barusan membuatku ingin membenturkan kepala ke tembok saking malunya karena bersikap sok tahu dan menyela ucapannya.

"dalam segi pengendalian diri dan kekuatan. Vampire kasta pertamalah yang unggul. Vampire kasta kedua tingkat menengah dan yang paling buruk adalah vampire kasta ketiga" kata midorima.

"eh kenapa?" aku jelas heran.

"karena vampire kasta ketiga bisa di ibaratkan hanya terserang virus vampire, jadi mereka hanya vampire jadi-jadian, mereka dengan mudahnya menuruti nafsu mereka untuk mengonsumsi darah manusia. Mereka memang memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa di bandingkan dengan saat mereka masih menjadi manusia. Namun sifat mereka yang cenderung menyerang membabi buta tanpa memikirkannya terlebih dahulu membuat mereka dapat kami tangani" kata midorima menambahkan.

"lalu kalian ini vampire kasta apa?" tanyaku.

"aku kasta pertama" jawab akashi tenang.

"aku kasta kedua" midorima menjawab sambil membenahi letak kacamatanya.

"ok, sekarang aku faham akan vampire. Lalu ceritakan permasalahannya" aku lalu menyeruput teh ku, berusaha tenang juga.

"dari dahulu,kami adalah mahluk abadi yang mendapatkan sumber energi untuk hidup dari darah mahluk lain, terutama manusia. dan kami sudah menetapkan sebuah hukum untuk mengatur konsumsi darah, dan hukum itu amatlah ketat dalam lingkungan kaum vampire. Agar keadaan dan hubungan kami dengan dunia ini tetap seimbang. Namun suatu saat, lebih tepatnya sekitar beberapa puluh tahun yang lalu, ada ledakan jumlah vampire kasta ketiga yang membuat kami menaruh curiga bahwa ada yang melanggar hukum" midorima berhenti menjelaskan untuk menghela nafas.

"setelah kami usut, ternyata itu dimulai dari sekelompok vampire kasta kedua yang tidak kuat menahan nafsu nya. ia pun menghisap darah manusia-manusia yang ia temui, hingga merekapun berubah menjadi vampire kasta ketiga. Vampire kasta ketiga yang pada dasarnya lemah dalam pengendalian diri dan hawa nafsupun juga menyerang manusia-manusia yang lain" kata akashi menyambung ucapan midorima.

" jadi itulah yang membuat jumlah vampire bertambah? Tapi bukankah situasi tersebut tidak imbang" aku mulai ber opini.

"memang, oleh sebab itu kami bekerja sama bersama manusia yang tersisa di wilayah ini untuk memburu dan menumpas vampir-vampir itu. salah satunya adalah kakek buyutmu." Akashi kini menata ke arahku.

"bahkan kakek buyutku juga terlibat dalam hal ini? Brapa sih umur kalian?" tanyaku sweatdrob.

"baru 800 tahun kok" jawab midorima dan akashi berbarengan. Aku hampir tersedak teh yang baru ku minum.

"ok, ok lanjutkan cerita yang tadi" aku menjadi kikuk.

"saat di penghujung pertempuran, aku menolong kakek mu yang tengah sekarat. Dan sebagai ucapan terimakasih ia berjanji mengapdi padaku, aku menyetujuinya. Kami menang, pasukan lawan habis menjadi abu, begitu pula dengan pasukan kami yang banyak yang gugur" tutur akashi.

"namun aku yakin urusan kami belum selesai. oleh karena itu selama kami menyelidiki sisa-sisa kasus ini aku menitipkan senjata andalanku pada kakek buyutmu." Sambung akashi, aku menoleh ke arah peti berisi pedang dan belati yang tadi ku temukan di gudang "yha, itu adalah pedang dan belati yang ku titipkan".

"peti itu terikat mantra yang kuat sebagai kekkai, hanya kakek buyutmu dan keturunannya yang bisa membuka peti itu" midorima juga menatap peti itu, sepertinya dialah yang memantrainya. "tak kusangka kami menitipkan pada waktu yang lama hingga terwariskan pada kau,cicitnya"

"apakah kalian tak apa-apa?" midorima maupun akashi nampak bingung dengan pertanyaanku. "maksudku dengan membunuh sesama kalian? Apa itu tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku memperjelas.

"hal ini sudah teramalkan sejak dahulu. Tertulis dalam sebuah puisi kuno" midorima memulai membacakannya. " _merekalah yang terus mengapdi pada takdir yang sadis.. merekalah yang selalu berbakti pada dunia yang kejam.. merekalah yang mendapat anugrah kutukan abadi.. merekalah yang paling kuat dalam menyembunyikan kelemahan diri.. "_

" _merekalah yang paling tabah menghadapi siksaan yang pedih.. tanpa segan menghiasi dunia kelam mereka dengan pertumpahan darah.. merekalah yang dengan berani mengenakan mahkota dosa.. merekalah.. vampire"_

Aku melanjutkan puisi yang di bacakan midorima, entah kenapa akashi dan midorima terhenyak. Hehe.. aku salah yha?.

"katakan bagaimana kau bisa tahu isi puisi kuno itu!" kata akashi menakutkan. Aku gugup.

"a-aku mengetahui puisi itu dari sebuah buku tentang vampire di perpustakaan sekolah" jawabku sedikit tergagap.

"midorima!" seru akashi memerintah. Midorima segera pergi dari ruangan ini dengan cepat. Hei, tolonglah aku dari segala kebingungan ini.

"sebenarnya ada apa ini?" tanyaku menoleh takut pada akashi.

...

"aku akan mengabulkan permintaan mu dengan sebuah bayaran" kata orang itu tenang.

"baiklah, katakan berapa bayarannya" orang itu mulai tidak sabar.

"bayarlah dengan semua informasi yang kau ketahui tentang organisasi yang kau ikuti itu"

TBC

Ligakun28 : ini udah di lanjut kok. Hehe. Trimakasih reviewsnya yhak

Yosh, ada yang mau reviews juga?


End file.
